Twisted Reality
by L1v
Summary: Ever thought of how life would be...if the Sanzo-ikkou were in our century and their lives made it to the media...?


Twisted Reality By: Liv  
  
Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki is the creation of Kazuya Minekura. I'm only using it for fandom's sakes. ;)  
  
Author's Note: You'll know the difference in time by the asterisks. These are just headlines or news reports of the incidents that happened in the Sanzo-ikkou's lives. Kind of like what if they lived in our world today and their pasts reached the media.  
  
*****  
  
TENSHI INC. TAKES HERETIC INTO CUSTODY  
  
(An image of a struggling boy with long brown hair being held by a few security men can be seen on the left)  
  
On 7:00 P.M. yesterday, TENSHI INC. (Togenkyou Emergency Network for Security, Health and Illegal acts) brought in an 18-year old boy who was believed to be a heretic. The captive claims that he has no name but the policemen settled in the fact that it was forgotten. The government has been keeping an eye on this boy ever since he came into existence and was threatened by its presence. Different reasons, such as the heretic's heinous crime that he had committed long ago, point to the government's decision of arresting him but it seems that the main factor is his controversial relation with First Son Nataku Taishi. Executive Secretary, Jiroushin, claimed "the boy will no longer be a threat to Togenkyou". TENSHI INC. promises to keep close watch of him and take necessary actions for the civilians' safety. Meanwhile, Vice President Kanzeon Bosatsu has announced that the boy will be under the supervision of Dept. of Peace and Order (DPC) Sec. Konzen Douji. This statement brought distrust from the civilians to TENSHI INC. knowing that Sec. Konzen was involved in the graft and corruption controversy when he was being appointed as head of the DPC. However, Tenpou Gensui, military adviser of TENSHI INC. West Army, assured the civilians that "the West Army will do its best to keep any commotion from happening in the city". Gen. Kenren Taisho of TENSHI INC. West Army adds "The Turn to page 3  
  
*****  
  
"Now for the local news," The man in blue double-breasted suit fixed his papers glancing at it as an image of a small house surrounded by police forces appeared to his left (viewer's right). He looked back to the camera again. "A woman by the name of Sha Sakura as found dead in her house last night. Reports from her neighbors claimed that she was attempting to murder her 8-year old step-son, Sha Gojyo, before she was killed." The screen showed the devastated setting of the house with a red-haired boy with crimson eyes blood shot from the said terror that he experienced seated, back pressed against the wall. His ajar mouth seemed to have the inability to move and his cheeks bled from the two horizontal claw wounds under his left eye. Flashes from cameras and vehicles came into view. Policemen were everywhere in the house gathering evidences and recording the scene. "The neighbors didn't see what had happened but police investigation concluded that his elder brother, Sha Sakura's legitimate son, Sha Jien, struck his mother with a knife. Neighbors claim that he had done this for his younger brother."  
  
A woman came into view as she was interviewed. Her dialogue was obviously cut short. "Last night, I saw her elder son by the window stab her neck deeply with a kitchen knife. Then he ran off and no one knew where he went!"  
  
The screen returned to the reporter. "TENSHI INC. reports that they will get to the bottom of this case. For the world news," The image of Changan Temple appeared besides him. "Komyu Sanzo of Changan Temple was found dead in his room last night and robbed of an important possession they call the Holy Sutra. The evidences of the crime scene are vague, as the resident monks are not allowing media to enter the premises. We were, however, able to interview the spokesperson of the temple that can serve as a witness for the event. His disciple, Kouryuu, is said to be in a state of shock and have claimed that he tried to protect his master but failed to." The images disappeared and the camera centered on him. "That's all for the news. I am Kobayashi Hiro. Good evening, everyone."  
  
*****  
  
ISSOU FAMILY: MASSACRED IN OWN HOUSE  
  
The incident happened last night on the birthday party of Count Issou's first son, Chin Issou. A man identified to be Cho Gonou killed all 1,000 relatives with a kitchen knife leaving no survivors. Civilians reported about a certain love triangle involving Chin Issou, Cho Gonou and his lover, Kitamura Kanan. Rumors say that Chin Issou had kidnapped Kanan while Gonou was teaching in Kazuya Minekura Preschool. However, no trace of Chin Issou's body was found. Instead, Kitamura Kanan's body was found dead in a guest room down the basement. Police found a trail of blood leading outside the Issou Mansion and believed it to be from Gonou. TENSHI INC. is still in search of the Gonou's and Issou's bodies.  
  
+Owari~+ 


End file.
